devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheGoldenPatrik1/Archive
Welcome Hi TheGoldenPatrik1, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheGoldenPatrik1/common.js page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cqm (talk) 13:03, October 25, 2017 (UTC) RE:Awesome No problem! I was going to delay the announcement on the thread until the addition goes live this afternoon, but it seems you already read the doc. Let me know if you encounter any bugs. I only tested it on a few sample pages. EIZEN (talk | ) 12:58, January 8, 2018 (UTC) RE: ConsistentDiscussionsFeeds Yes, you can change the documentation page however you like and redirect the light and dark CSS pages to the combined stylesheet. ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) | USER • WALL | 14:09, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Help Can you tell me how to edit an automated message to a new user? Thanks in advance, Parkourmaster2906 GD 20:34, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Adding Talkheader to empty pages Hey there, just wanted to let you know there's not really any need to create empty talk pages just to add the template (I noticed you did this for Talk:QDmodal). In fact, we're planning to make the header appear automatically on all talk pages soon, so adding it manually won't be needed at all! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 01:53, March 9, 2018 (UTC) URGENT: Need code fixed for a personal CSS script I need this script I use to be fixed. The navbar update has caused an ugly white box to appear around my userlinks (I'm not sure if that's the correct term on Wikia/Fandom; it is on the Wikimedia projects) and made the notifications icons (again, this is Wikimedia terminology which may not be applicable) and search bar disappear. KamafaDelgato021469 (talk) 19:14, July 10, 2018 (UTC) MassRename Hello. I'd like to use the MassRename script on my wiki. I the italian translation into the code, and put the link on my my wiki but despite refreshing multiple times I can't see the MassRename option in 'My Tools'. I know you weren't the one who made the script, but since he seemingly "retired" I don't who else I should ask. Did I make some mistake or jump one step too many?--JOA2019:33, August 9, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you very much for you explaination. I thought that it was weird anyone could edit a code which is used on multiple wikis.--JOA2008:29, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Help with ProtectionIcons I'm trying to use the ProtectionIcons script in my wiki, but It won't work. Can you help me out? https://geometry-dash-unofficial.fandom.com/wiki/MediaWiki:ImportJS Parkourmaster2906 GD 20:25, October 9, 2018 (UTC) :Nope, still not showing up. I think it might be because of all the scripts I added previously in my wiki. Parkourmaster2906 GD 20:34, October 9, 2018 (UTC) User pages Please don't edit user pages just to credit yourself on a script. Other than maintenance work, we don't expect content mods to make changes to other user's personal pages. — FishTank (wall) 21:21, November 19, 2018 (UTC) ContribsButtons Hi, I see you're a co-author for the ContribsButtons script. Do you have any idea where can I edit the Spanish translations? Because they have some word capitalizing issues and I can't find where to change it. Gilben 14:36, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Notice Thank you for . I was actually looking in to the race condition yesterday. :) Rappy 19:11, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Making a blog for creating/operating JS bots Was thinking it would be a good idea if I typed up how to create a JS based bot and the specific areas it can help with as examples. With the content we worked on it would make a lovely informative blog to share on the main Fandom wiki. Just wanted to let you know that whilst I'm up for writing the process, since you were the one who helped me with learning about the bots I'll credit you and say something like "I wrote the thing but credit goes to TheGoldenPatrik1 for kindly teaching me how to create the bot" if that sounds like a good plan! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 23:17, May 3, 2019 (UTC) :Noice, always handy if I provide an update with JS bots for the blog I can make, and can link back to yours since the more information the merrier : ) :S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 16:15, May 4, 2019 (UTC) :All done! With it being developed, practiced and used large scale on the Banana Fish Wiki with the screenshots there as well, have written and posted the blog here. As I said, also placed a largely identical version on Community Central since the more people able to become familiar with them the better! You have accreditation since you showed me how it was done, also shared your blog post since the more explanation on bots the merrier. :Thank you so much for all your help in making the bot! First cannot tell you how nice it is to have a JS one since the computer program one was an issue, it may never have been made at all. Then to be able to use the most amazing features to help easily carry out what it took with the sheer mountain of image categories and templates. Wouldn’t it be so much fun to go through each image and do that manually, eh? XD :If you spot any other areas Phi15-B0t can help in hope you can point them out, can never have too many means of making things ever smoother on wikis! :S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 12:36, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Help with discord integrator A couple of days ago I asked a question on the DiscordIntegrator talk page. After that you left a messsage on my talk page thanking me for editing Talk:DiscordIntegrator and saying that if I had any questions I could ask you on your talk page. Nobody has answered my question on the talk page so I geuss I will ask it here. I am trying to integrate discord into my Wiki, the Darth jar jar Wiki, (https://darth-jar-jar.fandom.com/wiki/Darth_jar_jar_Wiki), and the discordintegrator wants me to paste the following text: But I don't know where to paste the text. Can someone help me? ARZ100 (talk) 13:53, May 11, 2019 (UTC) MultipleFileDelete Hi, I recently made edits to MultipleFileDelete/code.js, but when I run it in test mode, this occurs to me and I have no idea what it is, it runs ok when I test the code with console though. Are you familiar with this error? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 18:50, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Edit: Nvm, figured it out. Sorry to bother. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 05:25, May 15, 2019 (UTC) The community highlight ribbon! The blog I wrote on JS bots is now a community highlight one! Us two bot blog buddies have delivered something real good for the ages, whoop! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 23:20, May 20, 2019 (UTC) AjaxEdit diff styling Hi, I apologize for editing without prior consultant, just wanted to make your diff table look uniformed with other diffs. Also, padding makes the textarea exceed the article space, which makes the right bound hidden. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:43, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for welcoming me. Panos (talk) 05:20, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Demo css Hi, sorry to bother you, I've recently made a page ProgressBar (css for demos) and added them to both DemoScripts.js and Custom-DemoScripts but I can't seem to get the demos on the page to work. What did I do wrong? Would you mind having a look? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:51, May 26, 2019 (UTC) :It works in console, thanks for the explanation. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 23:27, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Link generated with Javascript and import to WantedPages if necessary I generate a link () with Javascript, importing it in the article through with hook.add and I am trying to find a way to handle this link, so that if the page exists it will remain as it is, otherwise it will become a wantedpage link. Is there a way to do this? Panos (talk) 08:36, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Question Hi, I'd like to know from where this require statement originates and what it actually does, like from the below code: require('mw', 'wikia.window', function($, mw, window) { // code }); Thanks in advance. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 12:08, May 31, 2019 (UTC)